The present invention relates to grapple support structures and more particularly relates to snubbers incorporated in such support structures for inhibiting excessive grapple swing.
Grapples are commonly suspended from a grapple boom through a mounting structure embodying a swivel link through which first and second horizontal swing axes are established for the grapple arms to swing about, the axes being oriented crosswise to each other. In order to inhibit the free swinging of the grapple assembly about the horizontal pivot axes, it is known to incorporate spring-loaded friction devices in the pivot axes. These friction devices are not entirely satisfactory since the elements thereof require adjustment or replacement as they wear during use.